


Life long story

by pad326



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pad326/pseuds/pad326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you are alone, I’ll be your shadow<br/>If you want to cry, I’ll be your shoulder<br/>If you want a hug, I’ll be your pillow<br/>If you need to be happy, I’ll be your smile<br/>But anytime you’ll need a friend, I’ll be just me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If you are alone, I’ll be your shadow

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language so I apologized all grammar errors.

Sochi 2014

They knew when they saw their scores on the board that they would be second even though Meryl and Charlie was yet to skate. “It’s ok kiddo. We knew that this would probably happen, we did all we could.“ Scott said and pressed gently his lips to Tessa’s forehead. Tessa squeezed herself closer to Scott trying to hide her sob from the others. “But we did our best.” Tessa sobbed. “I know.” Scott muttered and held his girl tight.

In back the round Kaitlyn looked her friends. She wished there would be something she could do, but she knew it was like her and Andrew, there was a time when only her partner could help. She also knew that she needed a place to sleep the next night because Scott would not leave Tessa after day like this. Kaitlyn walked to closer them and her eyes met Scott’s. “I’ll sleep with Meagan this night.” She said quietly. Scott tried to smile and nodded. He would thank Kaitlyn later.

“Are you well enough if we go now to doping test?” Scott asked when he noticed that Tessa’s breath had calmed down again. “I think so, but try to be fast.” Tessa said and tried to smile. “Always when I know that you are awaiting me.” Scott answered and made Tessa laugh a bit. “Can I have that on paper?” Tessa asked twinkle in her eye and she made also Scott laugh. Scott certainly wasn’t the one them who was on time or the fast one, but during these years Tessa had learned that actually she didn’t care. it was part of him, part of her Scott. Hand in hand, they walked to the doping test area and before Scott left Tessa to ladies’ room, he pressed kiss to the corner of her lips. His lips stayed there little longer that was needed, but Tessa didn’t mind. 

Tessa stepped out of the ladies’ room. She had used for doping tests and it didn’t take long for her so she wasn’t surprised that Scott was still in the men’s room. The hallway was much better than ladies room where Meryl and Elena was also and both so happy and talking loudly.

She stood by the window, stared to remoteness and she tried to avoid thoughts running through her head. Yes, they had also heard the rumors about fixed results and the fact that Marina wasn’t really supporting both her couples. They had tried to put those rumors aside and think that this game was going to be fair for all skaters, but now standing there alone she couldn’t help her doubts. It was much easier when Scott was there and he didn’t let her go down with her thoughts. From the window, she was able to see the lights over Olympic village which was still full of life. Tessa took her phone out of her purse and started to look messages she had gotten but not for long because she smelt familiar cologne. Tessa smiled because she knew that Scott had come behind her and that was the only thing she needed right now.


	2. If you want to cry, I’ll be your shoulder

Spring 2014

 

I miss him. She taught eyes full of tears. A week ago they had come back home from Sochi and first four days had been hectic. Interviews and celebrations but for three days she hadn’t seen him. Looking clock beside her bed she saw that it was probably too late to call him. He didn’t usually stay awake as long as she did and were most likely sleeping. But the thing was that she couldn’t sleep because in the end she needed him. Reassuring herself Tessa stood up and said out loud. “I can do this, I just need to calm down.” She walk to the bathroom and took cold water into her hands and baste her face with it. Looking herself from the mirror she realize that this didn’t fit her, she didn’t want to live without him. Not even a day. She didn’t quite know how she wanted him to be part of her life but she knew that she needed him.

Without being able to calm down Tessa pulled out from a closet pair of leggings and Canada hoodie. Slowly she walk down the stairs and put her sneakers on. It was dark outside when she stepped out from front door. Breathing fresh air slightly helped her angst but she still needed something. That something was Scott, his safe and strong arms around her, the scent of his aftershave and the feeling that only he could make her feel. But he was at his parents’ home in Ilderton and they had agreed after their parents pressure that they both could spend time just with own families.

Tessa ran down the streets without really thinking where she was going. She let her legs just decide. Most of her life she had been trained and lived in the other city than London but London was the only place she could ever call as home. At least that she had always thought, until now. Part of her wanted to just turn back time because 17 years of her life there had always been plan and him next to her but now she didn’t have a plan, they didn’t have a plan. And mostly she didn’t know would he be there for her like she had used to. London wasn’t a home without him being there with her and she couldn’t stop thinking that future could separate them. She could be without skating and dancing with him but she needed him to be part her everyday life.

After running almost an hour she turned back to her home street. From afar she saw that someone was sitting in her porch. Automatically her legs stopped and she panic. Who was there? Housebreaker? Homeless? How will I get back in? What I should do? I need to call Scott. She thought and pull out her cellphone. Quickly she dials Scott’s number and let it ring.   
“Hey T. Where are you?” He answered sooner than she imagine and what was weird was that he didn’t sound sleepy at all. Nerves got too much and Tessa started to sob.   
“Tutu, what’s wrong? You need to calm down and tell me what’s wrong.”   
“I went run because I missed you and I couldn’t sleep and now I too scared to go home because there is someone in my porch.” Tessa said tears rolling down by her cheeks. At the same time person on Tessa’s porch stood up and she saw somehow familiar shade.   
“Maybe you should go closer, maybe it is someone who misses you. Maybe it’s someone who thought he could be few days without seeing you but he couldn’t.” Scott said calmly and turned his eyes to the road. Tessa forced her legs to move on and every step she took convinced her that a person she had been scared was the person she missed. Her legs were moving faster and faster and Scott opened his arms just right time to catch her.

Scott lifted crying girl in to his lap and walked to the porch swing. He sat down and kept Tessa in his lap. Scaring that she could get cold after running he took away his jacket and pull it around her. After making sure that she was comfortable he again wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his chest. “Tighter.” He heard quiet whisper. And he did, he held her so close and so tight that even if they would have wanted they couldn’t be more close each other. Once a while Scott pressed gently kiss Tessa’s forehead and stroke her back. Slowly her tears stopped and their hearts founded common rhythm.

“I can’t be without you Scott, I don’t know how to be without you and I don’t even want to be without you.” Tessa sobbed against Scott’s chest. Knowing the pain that she felt, he just held her tighter and stroke her back. “Kiddo you don’t have to. You don’t never have to be without me.” “But what if we don’t want same things? What if you…” Gently Scott pressed his fingers to Tessa’s lips.

“Do you remember what I said to you in Sochi?” Scott asked still holding her in his arms.  
Tessa slightly nodded and tears started again roll down by her cheeks.

“No matter what, we are together. I didn’t say that only looking for skating. I will always be there for you Tessa, no matter what. I might not always be next to you holding your hand, but I’m always there, here. Scott lifted his hand to Tessa’s heart. “And no matter what, I love you.” Scott said and then pressed gently his lips her forehead. Tessa snuggled under his arm and whispered. “I love you too Scotty.”


	3. If you want a hug, I’ll be your pillow

Winter 2015

 

Tears were rolling down by her cheeks so Scott pulled her into the tight hug. He was scared of heights, but he could jump from the airplane or eat any kind of weird stuff, but the thing that he didn’t want to see was his best friend crying. For 18 years his mission had been “keep Tessa happy”. When she was ok, he could be ok, but if there was anything wrong with her all he could think was how to make her smile again. As he held her against his own body Scott felt her knees letting down a bit, so he held her a little bit tighter. Gently stroking her back, he got her calmed down. “Tessa you are not going to be alone. I will be there with you in every step. I will not leave you until you say that you want me to leave.” Scott whispered into her ear.

They were standing in the corridor of the hospital and Scott was literally keeping her standing. He hadn’t had need to think twice when Tessa had called him in the middle of the night and asked him to drive her to the hospital. It was something about Jordan. She had arrived to visit at home from Australia a week ago and last night she had been out with her friends. On her way home drunk driver had hit her cab and Jordan had flown out from the window. Tessa was still able to hear the doctor’s voice in her head asking was she next to kin of Jordan Virtue and telling that she should come to the hospital as soon as possible. After her first panic Tessa had called their parents who were visiting Kate’s sister’s family and then for Scott. She needed someone to drive her to the hospital and she couldn’t wait her brothers to pick her up. So while she was waiting Scott she made two short calls for Kevin and Casey and told them to join her later in hospital. 

Doctors had operated Jordan and they had said that because she was young and her injuries wasn’t that bad she should be ok. She had broken arm, broken ribs and internal bleeding, which they had operated successfully. But Tessa didn’t trust anyone yet, not until Jordan would open her eyes. Jordan had always been there for her, when she had been seven and Scott had broken up with her, when she had her surgery and she needed to learn how to walk again and she was there when they had won their Olympic gold medal and Scott had left to party with his girlfriend while she was lying in her hotel bed not able to walk because the pain in her legs. Seeing her being weak after surgery was the worst thing she could ever think because Jordan had always been strong for her. She didn’t know how long time they stood there, but she didn’t care, now she needed him. Her brothers had come to the hospital and they had all spend the rest of the night and morning next to Jordan. She was still unconscious and the nurse had told them that they should go home and try to sleep a bit. Still Tessa wasn’t sure that she could leave Jordan, not second time today.

“I was supposed to be there with her. If I would have been there I would have forced her to put her seatbelt on. I should have gone with her, but kept reading to my exam more important than spend time with my sister.” Tessa sobbed. “This is not your fault Tess. This is not your fault.” Scott calmed her down. “But I could have prevented this happening.” Tessa objected and pressed her head down to Scott shoulder. She was so tired, but she was still too scared to close her eyes if something would happen to Jordan while she was sleeping. “You need to rest Tutu. Can I drive you home?” Scott asked after a while and pressed kiss to top of her head. “Only if you stay.” She sounded desperate because there was this thing with Scott. She loved him, there were no question about that and with some things she could trust him but not with everything. They always got a little bit closer each other when Scott wasn’t dating but somehow there was always the next girl in line waiting him to break up with his girlfriend. And then there was her. Since their competitive courier had ended Tessa didn’t know how she fitted in Scott’s life. For the person that wanted to control things in her life, she founded this thing annoying her. “I never planned to leave you. I’ll make you dinner and then we will watch some movie.” Scott smiled and took Tessa’s hand. Tessa felt herself little bit stronger. “Thank you Scott. I don’t know what would I do without you.” Scott pulled Tessa a side hug. “You don’t need to thank me Tessa, I’ll always be there for you.” 

When they arrived Tessa’s home Scott took a quick look to the fridge. She wasn’t exactly a house genie and if she was at home, she usually ate outside or then it was him cooking for her. Like always the fridge was quite empty. “Tessa, I need to go to the store, you have run out of food. I’ll be right back, ok?” He shouted for Tessa, whom had gone upstairs to change. First, there was silence and then he heard steps and he saw Tessa in the staircase. Her eyes were still red from crying and for a minute he thought that it might be better if they would just order some food to home. “It’s ok, I might take a shower. Please drive carefully.” After a moment of silence she added. “And don’t stay long.” Scott nodded and run in to his car.

Scott bought quickly everything that they needed for few days, food, fruits and chocolate for Tessa and he hurried back to his car. Fifteen minutes later she was back at Tessa’s house. Before he even made it to her door Tessa had opened the door and keeping it open for him. “You are back.” Tessa said, almost like she hadn’t believed that he would come back. Scott gave peck for Tessa’s cheek and the guided her inside, closing the door behind him. “Where else I would be? You need to start believing me that I’m not leaving you.” Scott said and his voice was full of worry. He didn’t know what he had done wrong that she didn’t anymore trust him off the ice. Tessa pressed her head down and Scott becomes even more worrying her, but now wasn’t the time to work this out. “Let’s get these bags in the kitchen.” Scott said and took shopping bags his one hand and Tessa’s hand in his other hand. Scott loved Tessa’s kitchen. The girl couldn’t cook, but she knew about perfect kitchen style and there were lots of space and modern cooking equipment. Tessa’s fingers were pressed firmly around Scott’s hand while he unpacked bags with one hand, but then he needed to start cooking and he faced the problem. “Tessa, I’m sorry, but I need both my hands to cook.” Scott said gently and made Tessa blush. “Sure, I just…” Tessa stammered and turned to step back. “You don’t need to go away, just sit down.” Scott laughed and lifted Tessa to sit to the kitchen island and gave her a chocolate bar. “I’m not five years old you know?” Tessa smiled. “I know, but you are down so you are going to let me spoil you a bit.” Scott smirked. 

He cooked Tessa’s favorite pasta and with that they drank white wine that Tessa had found from her shelf. After finishing her meal Tessa stood up and gave a kiss on top of Scott’s head. “I’ll make dishes, you can have a second class of wine.” Scott shake his head and stood up. “Together.” He said and pulled Tessa into his arms. Tessa’s heart was running a little too fast so she struggled out of his arms. “Come on, let’s get these away so we can start the movie.” Tessa said and tried to keep her voice as normal as possible and headed to sink hiding her eyes from Scott. “Ok.” Scott stated and deep in his heart he hoped he could fix whatever this was.

Ten minutes later, Scott sat down to the couch and after while Tessa landed in the other corner of the couch. Scott was able to feel those awkward twenty cents between them. They hadn’t watched the movie like this since they were teenagers. “Don’t even think about that you are putting me watch Funny Face again and we sit here like strangers.” Scott tried to be funny and scooted Tessa under his arm. “I’m sorry.” Tessa said and again she was able to feel her heart racing because of him. Since they skated less together his arms around her was something she really missed. Little after the movie had started Tessa fell asleep on Scott’s lap. Gently he kissed her forehead and stood up lifting her into his arms. He rose up the stairs and slowly counted Tessa into the bed. He pulled the blanket over her and finally cared her cheek and kissed her into the corner of her lips. He was about to leave when he heard a delicate voice behind him.  
“You promised to stay.”  
“I’ll stay. I will be sleeping in your spare room. I’ll be right there if you need anything, just shout if you need anything.”  
“I would rather have you here, sleeping next to me, would you?”  
“If you want me to?”  
“I want you Scott. I have never wanted anyone else.” Tessa muttered and Scott did what she wanted. He never could say no to her and he needed her to believe that there could be them off the ice too, so he stayed. As soon as he had laid down in the bed, she turned in to him and cuddled into him. Slowly drifting to sleep, she managed to whisper. “I love you Scotty.” Stroking her hair he answered. “I love you too Tutu, more than anything.”

Morning came sooner than she expected. She was using him as a pillow and their legs were intermingled. This was all she ever wanted, waking up next to him. 

After two days Tessa felt that she was able to breath again. Jordan was doing better, she was still in hospital, but she started to be herself and eager to get away from the hospital. Scott had stayed with her so she almost forgot that he had his own house too. He never moved to her spare room. Every single day she woke up next to him, he drove and pick her up from school and made dinner for them while she sat at the bar stool next to the kitchen island. Every evening he covered her to bed and kissed good night. Deep in her heart, Tessa started to trust him again.


	4. 4.1  If you need to be happy, I’ll be your smile

Autumn 2016

It started like any other stomach flu, yesterday there was nothing but then in the morning she nearly made it to the bathroom when it hit. God, she couldn’t remember when she last time felt this sick. The bathroom’s cool floor felt actually good now. Tessa rubbed her stomach and flashed her mouth with fresh water. This was a time when she hoped she could be kid again and her mom would do everything she could to make her little one feel better. She closed her eyes and tried to forget that her stomach was making ups and downs. When she finally felt a little bit better she stood up and basted her face with cold water. 

Back in her bedroom, she grabbed her cell phone and made her way downstairs. In the kitchen, she put the kettle on and chose Scott number from her phone. They were supposed to work on ice today, but clearly she wasn’t going out of her house today. the phone rang quite long before Scott answered. “I can’t come Scott I have stomach flu.” Tessa told. “Are you sure you are okay?” Should I come there?” Scott was worried. “You better stay away from me so that you don’t get yourself sick. I’ll call you when I feel better.” Tessa said and after promising that she would call him if she needed anything, they said goodbye.

It was now three weeks since they spoke last time and Scott started to be super worry about Tessa. He had called her several times, but she didn’t answer. Then he had called Kate, he needed to know that she was still alive. So Kate had told him that she saw the doctor and doing now a little bit better. Nevertheless, he couldn’t calm down, he needed his best friend. He needed to tell her that he had thought about things a lot lately and he wasn’t sure that he wanted to go back to do things like they always had done. He needed her that he could skate again and his hand missed her’s.

Tessa was worried too, but because of difference reason. She knew even before the doctor had said it aloud. Her period had been always regular and now she was five weeks late and she wasn’t feeling that good, she was throwing up every single day. The thing was that she didn’t know what to do. She knew who the father was, there were no question about that, but she was so scared that this could end their relationship. And the biggest thing, he was dating. He was dating Kaitlyn. She was friend with her, she was a nice girl and now she was waiting baby for her boyfriend. This has been the worst thing ever to happen, well of course she had always dreamed about having baby, but she never really thought that she would have baby because the only man she ever really loved was Scott. Baby with Scott eyes, curly hair and his sense of humor, she wasn’t sure that she was ready to give that away, but neither she wanted to destroy her relationship with Scott and with Kaitlyn. This wasn’t never supposed to happen, never.

It wasn’t planned, but when you skated with someone almost twenty years, there was no change that nothing would ever happen. And no, this wasn’t the first time, but what happens on tour stays on tour, it’s an unwritten rule. So every single time when they got back home, they continued like nothing happened. This time they had been in Japan, two weeks skating and enjoying life. It had started with accidentally kisses during their program and then they had gone to dinner and the rest was history. But thing was that she was so sure that they had used birth control and she had her pills, so she couldn’t understand how this was even possible. The pregnancy was a miracle and her doctor had said that sometimes these things just happened, that the only way to make sure that you don’t get unplanned baby is not to have sex. The doctor gave her three weeks time to decide what she wanted to do and she really needed that time. Staying at London, where everyone knew who she was wasn’t an option. Scott would not believe her if she would say that the baby’s father was a one night stand and what would happen when the baby would grow up, what if baby would look like Scott. No, she could not stay anywhere near where someone could recognize her. In her mind she had two options. Keeping the baby and leaving London for good or abortion. She wasn’t sure that she could do the abortion, but she either wasn’t sure that she could live without her best friend.

After leaving the doctor Tessa drove to her parents’ house. She didn’t want to make them to worry by just leaving. At their driveway, she took look into the mirror and tried to hide her swollen eyes with foundation cream. Well, my eyes are still red, I can’t fake it, she thought and stepped out of the car. “Hi mom, it’s just me.” She shouted when she opened the door. “Hi honey, I’m in the kitchen.” Kate answered and Tessa headed to the kitchen. Her mom was doing dishes, but stopped after she saw the red eyes of her youngest child. “Tessa what is wrong? What did that doctor say?” Her mom asked. “I’m fine mom, really. This will pass, it’s nothing serious.” Tessa tried to smile. “Well, you better sit down, you look pale my darling. I’ll make us some tea.” Kate said and pressed kiss on her daughter’s forehead. Tessa looked her mom bustle around the kitchen. If she would keep the baby she could never come back to London, her child could not go to sleep over to grandparents’. Thoughts burst Tessa into the tears.

“Tessa darling, would you please tell me what is wrong with you? I’m starting to be worried and Scott is worried. You are not answering his calls so he calls me several times during the week.” Tessa couldn’t look her mom. She knew that Kate wanted only what was best for her, but she didn’t know how to explain her mom all this. “I can’t mom, I need to think first what I’m going to do.” Tessa said and whipped a tear away from the corner of her eye. “Honey, you are feeling sick, you are pale and you are fierce to see Scott. Something have happened between you two. Are you pregnant?” Kate asked. Tears started to roll faster down by her cheeks and all she was able to do was nod. “And you haven’t told Scott yet?” Kate confirmed. “How could I tell him, I could lose him forever.” Tessa cried. “I can’t force you to do anything, but that boy love’s you to the moon and back.” Kate tried to convince her daughter. “It’s not that simple. We haven’t never really even dated and now if I keep this baby, it’s not anymore just about me and Scott. And don’t take this wrong. The best thing I can imagine is a little baby with Scott’s eyes and curly hair. But he has Kaitlyn, I can’t do this to her.” Tessa told her mom. “So what you are going to do? You can’t avoid Scott forever.” Kate asked. “I have a few more weeks to decide what I’m going to do so I already called to Jordan and I’m leaving for Australia tomorrow.” Tessa said. “Honey, are you sure this is the right decision?” Kate wanted to make sure. Tessa took a moment with her thoughts and then said. “I don’t have any other option. I can’t stay and you need to promise to me that you are not going to tell for Scott about this. I will let him know that I’m going to travel, that is all he needs to know now.” Kate stood up and pulled her baby girl into a tight hug. “I’m only going to say one thing for you sweetie. You can’t run away from this and you wanted or not you can’t hide Scott forever.”

Kate got Tessa calmed down and after promising that she would not tell Scott where she was she left home to pack. She had bought only one way ticket, so she needed to empty her kitchen shelves from everything that could go bad. Then she finally climbed upstairs to her bedroom and started to pack her bags. Most of her clothes remind her somehow about Scott and tears started to roll again down by her cheeks. Dress that she had worn at the skaters party at Sochi, her black leggings where was holes in knee because she had felt outside of skating rink in Ilderton and his old Ilderton skating club shirt that she worn when she slept. Rang of her cell phone wake her up from her thoughts. From the screen, she saw that it was Kaitlyn Weaver. “Hi Kaitlyn.” Tessa tried to sound happy. “Well hello stranger. How are you?” Kaitlyn asked. “I’m getting better. I was actually about to call for you.” Tessa told. “Yeah, you have been very quiet for a few weeks. Scott has called for Andrew and tried to ask if we know anything about you.” Kaitlyn said. “I guessed it. I’m sorry about the hassle. I’m doing quite okay now. There are things I need to figure out so I’m going to travel and take time to myself.” Tessa let Kaitlyn know. “Are you sure that you are okay Tessa? You know that you can come to stay with Andrew and me anytime?” Kaitlyn asked. “I know and thank you. Now it is just something that I need to think about myself, but I promise that I’ll keep in touch with you.” Tessa promised. “Fine. Call us if you need anything. We love you Tessa.” Kaitlyn said and Tessa said goodbye to her friend.

Tessa had told her parents that she would avoid the hassle and she would take a taxi to the airport. She took a final look around her apartment and closed last light in the hallway. Outside taxi was already waiting for her and the driver helped her bags into the car. Drive from London to Toronto took two hours and all she was able to think was that she should now let Scott know that she was leaving. Just before she arrived to the Pearson airport, she finally was happy with the message. It was short, but he would stop worrying about her.

“Hi Scott! I’m finally starting to feel better, but there is some things I need to sort out so I will be travelling for a few weeks. Please, don’t worry about me. I’ll miss you. T”

Then she closed her phone, because she knew that Scott would try to call her. Thinking about life that was growing inside her belly, she wasn’t sure that she was coming back. She wanted this baby more than anything else, they could stay in Australia with Jordan and Steve, and maybe in the end she could be happy. She would not have Scott in her life, but she would have a part of him. With these thoughts, she stepped into the plane that took her far away from her home and away from him.


	5. 4.2 If you need to be happy, I’ll be your smile

part 2

 

“This is not serious!” Scott shouted and tossed his phone away. “Calm down Scott. What are you ramping?” Kaitlyn asked and lifted Scott’s phone up from the floor. “Tessa, first she tells me that she is sick. Then she doesn’t answer my calls for weeks and now, she just put me a message that she is going to travel. How she is going to travel if she is sick and what about our practice. We are supposed to perform in Skate Canada. I can’t even reach her phone anymore.” Scott was still speaking loudly. “Calm down. There is probably some good reason for all this.” Kaitlyn tried to calm him down. She knew from the day she started to date him that Tessa came in same package and she didn’t mind, Tessa was a kind and lovely person. At first she didn’t mind that people wanted to see Tessa next to Scott and she was kind of third wheel, but in the real life she could not ever earn her place next to Scott in people’s eyes. And she didn’t even know did she want. Tessa and Scott were Canadian sweethearts and if true love didn’t exist, how she could be ever happy with Scott when Scott loved Tessa more than her. “A Good reason! Tell me one good reason why she should leave me?” Scott got even more furious. “Why you think that she left you? Maybe she just needed a break, she said that she needed to sort things out. And Scott you can’t plain her, even I can see that something happened between you two in Japan. I can try to put that all behind, but I don’t really think that you love me. We can pretend that you do, but I think that the only person that you really love is Tessa.” Kaitlyn said and wipe tears away. “I do love you Kaitlyn.” Scott tried to convince her. Kaitlyn shook her head and said. “Maybe you do, but not like you should. No matter what, you will always love Tessa more than me and I don’t mind really. I can’t keep you because it would end the way that we both would be unhappy.” Kaitlyn said and hugged Scott.

Later that day Scott drove Kaitlyn to the airport. They said goodbye as friends and Kaitlyn promised to him that she would let him know if she would hear about Tessa. This wasn’t really new situation for him. During his life most of his girlfriends had frustrated because of his close and unique relationship with Tessa. Earlier he had thought that it was okay because of skating he couldn’t chance things with Tessa, but now Kaitlyn left him even he hadn’t seen Tessa for a month. Of course he realized it, he had probably behaved like pain in the ass, but he couldn’t help. He had ruined their relationship after Tessa’s first surgery and worked like hell to get things back on right track. 

At home Scott started to call Tessa’s friends. Several days he talked and talked, but no one had any idea where she was and Scott hope started to lose his hope after talking with Kaitlyn and Andrew. The only thing that Kaitlyn was able to tell Scott was that Tessa had called her before she had left and she had promised to keep in touch. Without any hint of Tessa, Scott drove to his parents’ house. He hoped that his mom would do her magic, so he could get idea what he should do. He found his parents sitting in the back yard. 

“Hi guys.” Scott said and sat on the stairs. “Are you okay son?” Joe asked. “Kaitlyn and I broke up and Tessa left.” Scott told unequivocally. “Tessa went where?” Alma asked and walked to sit next to her son. “I don’t know. She doesn’t talk to me. I have tried everything. All she had told to anyone is that she is travelling, but no one knows where.” Scott said and pressed his head down. “Oh, Scott darling. I wouldn’t ask if I would have any other change, but have you done something or said something?” Alma asked and pulled her son into the side hug. “I didn’t do anything! She was fine when we got back Japan then became sick and after that I haven’t heard from her. Well, I got a message from her four days ago and she said that she would travel and I should not worry about her.” Scott told. “Tessa has been always reasonable girl, I don’t think that she would do anything without thinking everything inside out, maybe she just needed a break from everything. Don’t worry, she will come back when she is ready.” Alma said and pressed kiss to Scott’s forehead.

So he did what his mom had told him to do. He went home and tried to focus his energy to coaching and renovating his house. New week started and ended and still he had no clue about Tessa. Day by day, week turned into month and then to next month. He didn’t notice, but everyone else around him saw that he didn’t eat anymore and the biggest thing he couldn’t make any jokes. Alma was worried and of course she told her worries to Kate, who was now worried about her youngest and Scott. Kate had talked with Tessa almost every day since she left, but Tessa had demanded that she wouldn’t tell to Scott. But Kate also knew that she needed to do something to get her baby girl back.

It was the first weekend of December and snow was falling down slowly. Scott was ending novice ice dancers class when he saw Kate approaching him. “Okay guys, this is it for today. We will see again on Monday.” Scott shouted for the skaters and turned to Kate. “Hi Kate! Have you heard from her?” Kate shook her head. “I’m so sorry Scott. I just needed to see how you are doing because Alma is worried about you.” Kate told. “I’m sorry, I should not cause any extra worries, but I’m not so sure anymore that I can handle things without her. I love her Kate.” Scott said tears rolling down by his cheeks. “I know you do. And deep in her heart, I’m sure that Tessa knows that too.” Kate said comfortingly. “Then why she doesn’t let me help. Why she doesn’t speak to me? Why she hasn’t come back home?” Scott asked. “I don’t know and I can’t tell you anything else than that please Scott go and bring my girl home. She is lost and she is too scared to come back home.” Kate said and wipe tear away from her cheek. “I can’t Kate. I have no idea where she is. She doesn’t answer my calls, my emails, nothing. I have called all her friends and no one, even Kaitlyn and Andrew knows where she is. I would do anything to get her back, anything Kate.” Scott sounded depressed. Kate thought a moment and made her decision. “I can’t tell you either where she is because I promised to her I would not but think Scott, please think. Who she trust? Who has stood by her side when things between you two didn’t work out.” Scott thought a moment. “Jordan? She can’t, Jordan is in Australia. Australia is so far away.” Scott tried to make a sense. “Sydney is only one flight away from Toronto darling.” Kate said and pressed kiss on top of Scott’s head. “Thank you Kate. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you.” Scott said and twirled Kate around. “I love you too Scott, you are one of my boys. Now go, bring our girl back home.” Kate said and wiped a tear away from her cheek.

Scott rushed back home and took his luggage out of the closet. During years he had used that Tessa chose his clothes matching her’s. Now he didn’t have her, but he chose all the shirts and trousers that Tessa loved. When he was ready, he let his mother know he was going after Tessa and then he called a cab. On his way to Toronto he started to look flight to Australia. There where one flight leaving today, but it was going to Melbourne, first strait flight to Sydney would leave tomorrow afternoon. I don’t wanna lose a moment he thought and asked cab driver rush that he could make to flight to Melbourne. At the airport, he ran to the gate and he was finally starting his journey to get his best friend back.

The plane landed to Melbourne on Wednesday afternoon. During the flight, Scott had found out that he could take a bus from Melbourne to Sydney. His bus arrived to Sydney late Wednesday evening. It was too late to go talk to Tessa, she would only be tired and she would easily get mad for him and that he definitely didn’t need. Scott hadn’t had time to book hotel so he walked to the nearest big hotel and took a room for five nights. Five because he didn’t believe winning Tessa back wouldn’t be easy. He knew that he had screwed up something, he didn’t know what, but he needed to fix it.

Thursday noon Scott wore Tessa’s favorite shirt and headed to Jordan’s house. He had never been that nervous what he was now pushing the doorbell of Jordan Virtue’s house. He waited impatiently few moments which felt like forever. Then he heard steps and lock turning open. “Scott?” Jordan said and was clearly astonished. “Ymm. Hi Jordan.” Scott said and gave hug to older Virtue sister. “What gives me this pleasure?” Jordan asked even though she knew very well what he was doing. “Is Tessa home?” Scott asked unequivocally. “I’m sorry, she is in yoga class. Does she know you are here?” Jordan wanted to know. Scott shook his head and said. “How she could when she doesn’t answer my calls. I didn’t dare to send a message that I’m coming so that wouldn’t drive her away.” “I understand you very well Scott, but she is my sister and even though I don’t understand why she came here, I need to stand by her side. But I think that you two should talk and you have rights to know some things so I will bring her to Bondi beach café at three o’clock.” Jordan decided. “Thank you Jordan. I love you.” Scott said and gave Hug for Jordan. “I love you too, but now go or Tessa sees you and then she might refuse to come.”

Jordan heard the front door to slam. She waited a few moments and then shouted Tessa to come her home office. Tessa was wearing black leggings and a long grey top, to her waist she had knotted black hoodie to cover her slightly rounded belly. Tessa herself thought that she looked more like she had missed her work outs than being pregnant in week fourteen. “How was your class today?” Jordan asked. “It was good, I think that I’m finally starting to find my body again.” Tessa said smiling. “That’s great honey. Listen, one my childhood friend surprised me today telling me that he came to Australia. So I promised that we will meet him this afternoon.” Jordan told. She didn’t actually lie, she had known Scott as long as Tessa witch was as long as she was able to remember. “I’m not sure I’m in the mood. Do I even know that guy?” Tessa asked. “You might recognize him when you see him, but I’m not sure.” Jordan answered vaguely. “Fine, but I might take walks on the beach if I get bored.” Tessa told and the left to shower.

Half past two Tessa and Jordan was ready to head to the coffee house. Tessa had chosen to wear yellow summer dress that covered her belly and in her mind, she wondered why Jordan was wearing leggings and a tunic like she would be going walk. She didn’t have time to doubt because Jordan begun to walk determinedly towards to the Bondi beach. Jordan had chosen a popular coffee house that Tessa couldn’t escape too easily. Girls chose a table next to windows and Jordan made Tessa sits her back facing the door. They waited a few minutes before Tessa heard too familiar voice behind her. “Hi Tessa.” Tears burst into her eyes. “Can I bring you some coffee?” Scott asked and before Tessa got change to say no, Jordan thanked Scott and gave their order. When Scott left the table Jordan forced herself to look her sister. “How you could do this to me?” Tessa hissed. “I didn’t tell him where you were. He came today behind my door. I didn’t know he was coming. And Tessa, maybe he hadn’t always done the right thing, but neither have you. You two need to talk and if after that you still think that you want to stay, I promise that I don’t mention him never again.” Jordan said and stood up. “Thank you Scott. I go outside if you need me. Now talk.” Jordan said and left outside. Scott sat Jordan’s place and looked his best friend. “You look pretty.” Scott said, trying to get a smile in to Tessa’s face. Feelings and pregnancy hormones took over her and she was only able to nod from her sobbing. Scott became even more worried about his best friend. He offered his arm over the table and hoped that Tessa would accept it. “Tessa, please, I don’t know what I have done, but please talk to me. Tell me what I can do to get you back at home.” Scott asked and tried to make eye contact with Tessa. After moments of thinking she finally opened her mouth. “You haven’t done nothing wrong Scott, but I can’t come back. I just can’t.” Tessa said, tears rolling down by her cheeks. “I don’t get this. You say that it is not something I have done, but still you didn’t even tell me where you were going. I don’t blame you Tess, I just don’t understand?” Tessa was quiet and pressed her head down. Scott didn’t know what to do so he stood up and walked around the table and sat next to Tessa and turned her chair facing him. Then he took her hands and lifted her hand into his lips and gave light kiss. “Scott I can’t. This will ruin everything.” Tessa pulled her hands away, rushed up and ran to the beach. 

Scott stared running Tessa a moment before he went after her. “Tessa stop!” He shouted. Wanted or not Tessa noticed that she was running out of the oxygen. Tessa stopped holding her belly and sat down to the beach. “Are you okay Tessa?” Scott asked and saw Jordan approaching them. “I’m fine, but I can’t come home with you. I really like Kaitlyn and I’m not willing to destroy mine or your relationship with her.” Tessa tried to explain. “No Tessa, you are not ruining anything. Kaitlyn and I broke up. If you would have talked to me before you left you would know that. So there is nothing that could ruin that relationship.” Scott told. “You two broke up? Why? I liked her.” Tessa was confused. “We did, because we were more friends than lovers. But could you explain me a little bit more Tessa, why you left without saying anything?” Scott asked. “I need to think something. I won’t run away, but I need time. Can we meet again few days?” Tessa asked. “I think that is quite fair specially because I showed up like this. Will you call me?” Scott said. “I will, I promise.” Tessa promised and Scott waved for goodbye.

Next day Tessa thought all her options. She skyped with her mom and Kate’s words had made her think that maybe they should try. And yes, the baby has its rights to both parents. What if baby would find out later that she didn’t never even told Scott that he was going to be a dad. But what if things would not work out, what if Scott would be disappointed with her. She couldn’t make her decision, but she had promised to Scott that they would meet so she text him to meet her the next morning at rocks next to Bondi beach and went to bed.

She didn’t sleep during the night and the minutes were passing too slowly. In the morning she had plenty of time to think what to wear. She had decided that Scott had his rights to know about baby so she wore a pair of black leggings and tight red top which showed her belly. Jordan had already left to work when she came downstairs to get a cup of coffee before she needed to leave. Half past ten she grabbed her Canada hoodie and sneakers and put those on. She walked by the shore and from far away she was able to see a familiar figure waiting her on the top of the rocks. Her heart was running fast, not because of the bad shape because of him and because what she was about to tell him. Step by step she came closer to him until she was standing next to him.

“Hi Tess!” Scott greeted her and smiled. Even though Tessa had promised to come, Scott hadn’t dared to believe it until he was really able to see her. “Hi Scott. I need to tell you something, but you must promise me you don’t freak out.” Tessa said and gave moment for him. Look in Scott eyes changed serious, but his eyes stayed as warm as they were every single time he looked her. “I run away because of this.” Tessa said and opened her hoodie, what was covering her small belly. She looked a moment Scott and stroked her belly. “A baby? Who is the father?” Scott finally realized. “Scott Patrick Moir, I really hope that you would know me little bit better than that. Do I sleep with a bunch of guys? This is your baby.” Tessa told. “My baby? Our baby? Are you sure?” Scott couldn’t believe his ears. Tessa took Scott hands and placed them over her belly. “This is your baby Scott and I can’t come back home because this isn’t anymore just about two of us. I need to think about baby and I don’t want that when this baby grows up someone says that he or she was an accident and I forced you to destroy your future by wanting to keep this baby. I don’t want to force you to do anything, but I want to keep this baby and that’s why it is best that we live in the place where no one knows me.” Tessa explained tears in her eyes. “Tessa this is happy news, don’t you understand. This is hands down the best thing that has happened for me after meeting you. This baby will be our baby. This is not a mistake, this is how it should have been from day one. Well, maybe not from day one, but last ten years. And you are not keeping me from anything if you stay here with the baby, I will stay too. I know you need to take care of nursing, but I will take care of diapers, so you can take a moment for yourself. I love you Tessa, I have loved you as long as I can remember and I want this baby with you.” Scott was trying to convince crying Tessa. “Please Tessa, come home with me?” Was Scott’s last request.

 

Five months later, April 6th in the University Hospital of London was born Benjamin Patrick Moir. Scott was sitting next to Tessa and holding her in his arms while Tessa was holding their son. She looked their son and then turned to Scott and gave peck to his lips. “My boys.” Tessa said wide smile on her face.


	6. But any time you’ll need a friend, I’ll be just me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is The end of my story. Thank You for everyone who has been reading this.  
> Every moment and photo in this last chapter exist, but the story behind the photos is just my imagination. These photos are my favourite Tessa and Scott photos and moments. I hope you enjoy it.

Autumn 2017

 

It was in the middle of the night, but Tessa couldn’t sleep. She rose up and walked to the nursery and to look sleeping Benjamin. A smile in her face, she gave a slight kiss on top of Ben’s forehead. Last night she and Scott had their first night away from Benjamin and yes, they have had a great time after such a special day, but she had missed him so much. Benjamin snorted and Tessa lifted him into her arms and sat in the rocking chair. After their return from Australia had happened much. They had come back home together and told their families about the baby. They had also told that they would take things slowly even thought they had a baby on board. They wanted to be a couple, but more than that they wanted that baby would have happy parents and that they could give everything for the baby. So they started to date, dinners, movie nights and what she had loved the most skating. 

It was three months after their return when Scott took her out for a special date. First, he drove them to the yellow Olympic monument at the crossing of the Ilderton road and Willow ridge road. There were photos of two of them skating first time together. Photos made Tessa smile, especially when she found a photo from her first Ilderton carnival day. That day Scott had kissed him first time, she had been seven years old that time. “You have done all this?” Tessa was confused. Scott nodded and said. “I wanted this day to be special so I thought it would be good if we can remember that how far we have come from beginning to this day.” “This is so sweet!” Tessa was enthusiastic and continued to look pictures. 

There was picture from year 2004, were Tessa was wearing a halter neck pink polka dot dress and Scott had black trousers with suspenders. She had a band on her arm because they had been climbing in Moir’s tree house and the boys had incited her to jump down, so that she had twisted her wrist. Alma had gotten so mad for boys to not look after their skating sister.

“Could here possibly be… Oh Scott, you find this one. It’s my favorite!” Tessa cried out and showed maybe the first team picture that had been taken from them, in the picture she was eight years old and Scott was ten. She had a white dress with lace and Scott had his suit with ruffles and bow tie. “You had lost your tooth in the morning and I needed to tell you million jokes that day to get that smile.” Scott told and give a side hug for Tessa. “Well, you can’t think more awful situation for girl than losing tooth same day when pictures are taken.” Tessa laugh. “Look this one.” Scott said and pointed picture that was taken one year later. “I’m still wearing that awful shirt and those trousers must be Danny’s. Why I’m wearing way too big trousers?” Scott wondered and shook his head. “I must say Scotty that you look funny, but actually like my dress.” Tessa told and looked 19 years younger her wearing a black velvet dress with silver details. 

“What you think about this one?” Scott asked twinkle in his eyes. “Oh my god! My mom was shocked when she saw that program for the first time. She was so sure that we were having sex. I got a two hour lecture about bees and flowers.” Tessa told and thought that part of their courier. 2004-2005 one of the compulsory dance was blues and yeah their choreo was quite sexy and someone had taken photo from the end of their dance when Tessa was nearly rubbing herself against Scott and he kissing every part of her face. “Well, she was only a few years too early.” Scott grinned. Tessa punched Scott but he just laughed and tried to pull her into the same position which was clearly impossible because her baby bump. Tessa burst into her belly laugh and Scott satisfied to hug her. “Okay Kiddo, there is something else I want to show you too.” Scott told and led Tessa back to his car. He held the door open and let Tessa sat before closing the door after her. “So where are we going?” Tessa asked and stroke her baby bump. “You will get that soon darling.” Scott said and gave peck to Tessa’s cheek.

Blue Olympic ring on the Hyde Park road was their next destination. This place was covered with photos from Vancouver and with her favorite flowers, white hydrangeas. The evening sun was shining strait trough the ring. Tessa watched photos eyes full of tears. There was a big photo of them at the end of their free dance. She was still able to remember that day, that moment like yesterday, Scott holding her in his arms, the crowd cheering up around them. At that moment she couldn’t remember the pain in her legs, all she was able to feel was happiness and joy. 

“Oh, I love this one.” Tessa cried and pointed picture from kiss & cry where Scott was standing up and shouting out from victory while Tessa, Marina and Igor was sitting behind him. Tanitha and Benjamin and Oksana and Maxim were yet to skate, but they knew, they had won. “That picture is quite good, but I prefer this one better.” Scott said and pointed his favorite photo, Tessa leaning to him at the podium, his arm wrapped around her and they both had their head pressed down and eyes closed. At that moment Scott had known that he could never love anyone else in the way he loved Tessa. “I love that one too, it’s like the way that nothing else didn’t anymore exist, it was only us and that moment. It’s so weird to think that it was already seven years ago. We were living in our own bubble and somehow even though you dated Jessica I was so sure that nothing could not ever come between us.” Tessa said wistful smile on her face and thought Scott ex-girlfriend. “You need to know Tessa that I never thought Jessica or anyone else when I was with you. I fell in love with you, well actually I don’t know when I fell in love, but in Gothenburg I realized that I loved you and in Vancouver I realized that I could not never live without you. I just didn’t never think that I would be good enough for you and that’s why I kept looking girlfriend.” Scott told. Tessa squeezed his hand gently. “No one could ever be a better man for me than you Scott.” Tessa said and pressed herself against Scott, his familiar body and heartbeat always calmed her down and made her feel home. “No one will ever look me like you do and I hope that you won’t ever look anyone else the way you look at me.” Tessa continued. “No worries babe, I’m yours now and forever.” Scott said and kissed her. 

“Do you think that we made the right decision when we decided to skate Everybody dance now in the Gala?” Scott asked after a few moments and took a photo where Tessa was trying to teach him to dance into his hands. “Definitely. I still love Jack and Diane program, but that just wouldn’t have been suitable in our home Olympics. Despite I loved the fact that you was wearing Canadian Jersey.” Tessa answered without thinking. “And I love you in your tutu.” Scott said and got serious. “Do you ever regret that you chose skating instead ballet?” “Never. Maybe I would have been successful in ballet, but then I wouldn’t have had you. And skating has given me so much that I don’t believe that I would have been able to get that from anywhere else and I don’t speak only about medals, I mean people, travelling, pushing the best out of me and team work with you. The biggest thing, I can’t complain because I was able to skate 19 years with my best friend. So no, I don’t regret.” Tessa told. “I’m happy about that. So shall we continue?” Scott suggested. 

They continued their way down by the Hyde Park road and Tessa started to realize that they were going to visit in every five of them. From afar Tessa was able to see the Today’s Bride magazine photos placed all over the third monument, the green one, which located north side of Ilderton at the Hyde Park road. When Scott stopped the car Tessa saw also Myra Klarman photos and hundreds red roses. 

“God, we look so young!” Tessa exclaimed and pointed the oldest photos that Myra had taken of them. “I’m not so sure what she actually wanted from us. We went to the ghetto area, but we just look like two kind kid in the totally wrong area.” Scott laughed. “But we do look like a happy couple in these. Was it Danny, who took this photo?” Tessa asked and pointed picture where Tessa was in Scott’s piggyback. “I think it was Danny.” Scott answered and thought that day. It had been annual Virtue-Moir barbeque evening. Afternoon they had been playing outdoor games and their siblings had teased them because they had held their hands and hugged always when it was possible. In the evening they had grilled outside, well the others had, Tessa had placed her into his lap and he didn’t mind to move so he had just enjoyed a closeness with her and looked their families spending good time together. 

“I’m not sure do I like more of the second or the last photo shoot with Myra.” Tessa wondered aloud when they continued to look photos. “Neither do I. In these we look like two innocent country kids and I kind of like that idea. On the other hand, I have never been happier than I was when we took these photos.” Scott told and pointed first the field photos and then the photos that was taken from the stairs of the City hall. “Mom covered their living room with those photos and told everyone that when we are getting married these will be our engagement photos.” Tessa told laughing. “I don’t blame your mom. Skating pictures are amazing and don’t take me wrong, I love those, but in these there are just us, Tessa and Scott. We are not representing or performing anything, it’s us.” Scott said and a tried to hide tear dropping from the corner of his eye. “It has always been just us. I was happy when we did this wedding photo shoot because when I was a kid I always dreamed my wedding. Every girl imagines and dreams her wedding day, but the groom is always some good looking prince except for me. You were my groom, every single time.” Tessa told. “You were the prettiest bride I have ever seen. Hopefully you will be my bride in future.” Scott said smiling. “Was that propose?” Tessa asked twinkle in her eye. “Not yet, but it will come.” Scott grinned and Tessa couldn’t even guess how soon.

Among the wedding and Myra photos were huge photo of Jack and Diana program. Well, technically it was just a photo of two people hugging intensively. Maybe hug was too innocent word to that picture Tessa thought and started to giggle. “Penny from your thoughts.” Scott asked. “I was wondering that what Marina was actually thinking when she did this choreo. I actually never even thought that she would have approved that music so that’s why I let you to suggest that for her.” Tessa told. “Maybe she needed to see that we can do foreplay on the ice before she made us skate Carmen. Yes, it was intensive program, but admit Tessa that you enjoyed that. You wanted to wear that short shirt and have my hand all over you.“ Scott teased her. “I did enjoy that, but after those programs that we skated I don’t wonder why audience thought that we were in love.” Tessa said and then continued. “And how about that press in Eric Bonpard trophy where Fabian teased you wanting to feel me with your bare hands.” Tessa laughed. “I could have killed Fabian after that. I’m still mad for him because he said that. How we were supposed to be just friends when even our friends didn’t believe that we didn’t date?” Scott asked. “You did ask me twice out to eat without others during that competition and I think that because Fabian was staying next to my room, he saw you quite often coming in or going out of my room. They all liked to tease us, because they saw it before we did.” Tessa said gentle smile on her face. “And now they are self-satisfied because of you.” Scott talked to her belly and pressed gently kiss on top of the baby bump. “So what’s next?” Tessa asked and Scott shook his head. “Don’t even think that I would reveal to you my plans for this evening. Let’s get you back into the car milady.” Scott told with wide smile.

Second last was red one on the Country road. Tessa knew even before they arrived that there would be memories from Sochi. Their second Olympics didn’t end the way they would have wanted. There was too much gossip about the judging and the fact that they were almost going to the competition without the support of their coaches. Still, that was the time of their life. They had worked like hell and they also knew that the end was out of their hands, so they had enjoyed the Olympics and about each other. Even though Scott had met Kaitlyn Lawes at the Olympics he had focused only to Tessa. “Did you find every accidental kiss?” Tessa giggled when she looked photos. “Were those really accidents?” Scott asked. “I don’t know, you tell me. At least you look like that you enjoyed about them.” Tessa laughed. “I’m the happiest man in the world every single time when I’m able to kiss you Tessa.” Scott said and proved his point by kissing her intensively. 

“There are two my favorite moments, this one and this one.” Scott told pointing two photos. The first one taken after short dance and Scott spinning Tessa around in his arms and the second one from the podium two of them, holding tightly each others hand. “You didn’t let my hand even for a second.” Tessa said and whipped a tear away from her cheek. “I needed your hand and I needed you. When I’m with you I know I can do things, I know I can handle anything, but when you left me I was completely lost. It scares me like hell because I don’t know would I survive. I haven’t never really lived without you and I don’t even want to try.” Scott confessed. Tessa turned to Scott and saw tears running down with his cheeks too. “I’m so sorry I left. I’m so sorry. I hope that someday you can forgive me.” Tessa said stroking Scott’s cheek. “I don’t blame you Tessa. If I blame anyone it’s me, but I don’t think that blaming anyone helps. We needed a new start and now we are definitely having it and this taught for me that I need to remember to enjoy every single day I get with you.” Scott said and kissed Tessa.

“These sneak peak photos are great too. I didn’t feel that we were doing official practice in this one. You gave me surprise hug on short dance day and in this one, walking hand in hand around Olympic village. I loved these simple moments.” Tessa told. “How about this?” Scott asked laughing and he took Tessa back in to the Sochi Gala practice. All skaters had been on the ice learning to group number when Scott had come in front of Tessa and pulled her arms around him. Patrick had been next to her and told them to get a room, but Tessa had just held her arms around him and laid her head against Scott’s back. “Well, you wanted a hug so you came to get that. Maybe Patrick was just jealous because you didn’t want hug from him.” Tessa suggested. “Maybe.” Scott stated and pulled Tessa into the dance hold. With confident hold he took her into dance in the darkening street of Ilderton while the snow started to slowly fall down to the ground.

After their improvised dance Tessa took in her hand photo from the end of Stay. She slid her fingers over the photo. “We always said that these were just shows, just skating, but it hurt, every single time when I turned to you and you just looked away.” “I hated that too Tess, specially in Sochi and wanted to turn around and take you in my arms. The time wasn’t right at that time, but now we know that despite everything in the end, we can pull this thing trough together.” Scott said and held Tessa’s hand close to his heart. “You and me against the world.” Tessa said smiling and Scott nodded. “I love you Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue. More than best friend, more than skating partner, more than anything. I have always wanted this all to be you and me against the world.”

Fifth monument was attached to the wall of the Ilderton ice rink and the sun had already set down when they made there. Scott led Tessa inside the rink from the parking lot where their journey had begun 19 years ago. Tessa had been skinny seven years old girl, wearing a pink tutu and helmet. Earlier Scott hadn’t minded the girls at the skating school, but there was something different when Tessa had arrived. Even though she had her skinny legs she quickly learned how to skate and keep up with Scott’s speed. From the moment his aunt made him to ask Tessa to waltz with him, he was sold and there was no turning back.

Before they even step inside to the rink level Tessa heard music which she recognized easily. It was Mahler’s fifth symphony, their golden music. Then they continued to the door and Scott held the door open for her. There were no other lights than hundreds candles bordering rink and on the ice candles created five words, “Will you marry me Tessa?”. When Tessa turned around, she founded Scott down with one knee, holding black velvet box with unique diamond ring. 

“Tessa, I fell in love with you before I knew what it even meant. We were young when we decided that if we wanted to reach our dreams and that we should concentrate to skating and not to date. I can’t say that I regret that. The days that I got to skate with you was the best time I have ever had. In this world, there are not many other people that can say that they found their soulmate in the age of seven or nine. There is no one who would know me as well as you do and no one ever will. When I’m not with you I often find myself telling a joke that no one else get’s and when I do something stupid I can’t wait to tell you. Your smile bright my day and to make you smile makes me happy. There is no one else in this world with whom I would rather spend the rest of my life. Will you marry me Tessa?” 

Three months after that was born Benjamin and in his six months birthday, she and Scott finally got married, even she was now able to say Finally. They had been married on the ice of Ilderton ice rink rounded their families and friends. Sitting in the nursery Tessa couldn’t think that she could ever be happier than she was now looking little Benjamin sleeping in her arms and her husband sleeping in their bedroom. Then she pressed kiss to Benjamin’s forehead and carried him back to his cradle. Quietly Tessa closed nursery’s door and returned to bed. “Everything okay babe?” Scott asked when Tessa cuddled back under his arms. “Couldn’t be better. Let’s just sleep.” Tessa answered and gave peck to Scott’s lips. “Love you.” Tessa said to the end and after while she heard the quiet answer: “To the moon and back.”


End file.
